


"Rooftop Fun"

by CastleCanary



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Body Hair, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spanking, Urination, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastleCanary/pseuds/CastleCanary
Summary: Frank didn’t respond. Heart still beating fast.Daredevil tilted his head back towards The Punisher. “Frank, are you… Are you looking at my ass?”Frank unapologetically shrugged, “What can I say, Red? Your ass looks good in that suit.”•Or... The Punisher & Daredevil do nasty things to each other on a random rooftop somewhere in Hell's Kitchen.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	"Rooftop Fun"

It was very quiet. Well… Maybe not quiet, per say. Hell’s Kitchen was never quiet but… peaceful, he thought. Daredevil was standing on the top of a random building in Hell's Kitchen, listening to the New Yorkers casually living their lives this peaceful night. Couples laughing & kissing, parents laughing & joking with their children. This is what life was supposed to be like.

This is what living feels like. Damn it, not again. Matt didn't want to relive that again. Even though it always ended up happening. No matter how good a night or day either Daredevil or Matt Murdock were having. 

“Beautiful view,” a familiar voice with a fast heartbeat was heard behind the devil.

While remaining crotched on the edge of the building, Daredevil turned quickly to the figure behind him. Smell of gunpowder, metal, and that rugged voice. 

“Hello, Punisher,” Daredevil casually greeted while turning back to face the city. Was Daredevil that deep in thought for that long to be snuck up on? Especially by him, Matt thought to himself.

“Now... No need to be professional, Red.” Daredevil figured by the way The Punisher sounded he was smirking. 

Daredevil tilted his head towards the left to respond. “What do you want, Frank?”

Frank didn't respond but was clearly standing there. And his heart was still beating fast…

“Frank?”

“Wanted to visit an old friend.”

Daredevil chuckled at that. “Friends? Isn't that a bit of a stretch?”

“You saved my life, I saved yours. Figured we put the high school bullshit in the past.”

“If you, in high school, strapped with chains boys you disliked on top of rooftops, you were a worse child than I thought.”

Frank didn’t respond. Heart still beating fast.

Daredevil tilted his head back towards The Punisher. “Frank, are you… Are you looking at my ass?”

Frank unapologetically shrugged, “What can I say, Red? Your ass looks good in that suit.” 

“Jesus, Frank.” Daredevil, sounding disgusted, finally stood to turn towards Frank. “I'm guessing you weren’t getting any pussy on that little retreat of yours.” 

Daredevil tried to walk past The Punisher. Frank actually wanted to know how Red knew about his little adventures outside of New York. But was more focused on something else...

“Oh, yeah? Then what’s this?!” The Punisher stuck his hand out and grabbed at Daredevil's hard erection covered through the dark red material. 

“Don't try and sound so disgusted, Red... I know you want me,” Frank whispered.

Daredevil wanted to fight back. Wanted to push The Punisher to the ground and start punching him right in his smug face like the good old days but… It felt so good.

Daredevil started bucking his erection into The Punisher’s hand. 

“Yeah, that’s a good little devil.”

The Devil of Hell’s Kitchen continued rubbing his hard & covered cock into the hand of The Big, Bad Punisher. 

“I actually didn’t want this,” Frank squeezed his hand lightly on Matt’s manhood. 

“It was the only way to stop you. What I wanted was…” Frank slid his left hand on Daredevil’s tight, muscular ass shaped nicely in the suit. 

The Punisher wants to top? Thank you, god.

Daredevil started walking towards the edge. Frank thought Matt was actually backing out and about to run off into the night, until…

Daredevil looks back and says, “You better eat my fucking ass then, Punisher.”

The Punisher then noticed Daredevil had been unbuckling his belt and started pulling down the pants of his devil costume. Revealed a very pale & hairy ass. Made sense to Frank. A blind man had to worry enough about keeping his face neatly & carefully shaved, not too worried if his ass cheeks had a little hair.

Absolutely, fuckin’ delicious, Frank thought.

Punisher chuckled, grabbed his own extremely hard erection while he walked over to The Devil of Hell’s Kitchen. Daredevil bent over, arms on the edge of a rooftop holding himself up to expose his very pale, hairy ass cheeks with his red asshole showing. 

“Red” indeed, Frank thought to himself.

The Punisher kneeled down, closer to the submissive devil, to smack both Daredevil’s ass cheeks… 

Smack, Smack. Daredevil started crying out as both right cheek then left cheek giggled, Already started to turn color red with The Punisher’s hand print. 

Red continues to suit you. 

Next, Frank started rubbing his middle finger against Daredevil's exposed red hole. 

“You could say please, princess.”

“Fine,” the devil responded, sounding annoyed. “You better eat my fucking ass, please.”

The Punisher barely entered his dry finger into Daredevil’s hole which started causing the devil to hiss from pain.

“Play nice, princess.”

Daredevil breathed and responded through a shortage of breath, “Yes, sir. Daddy, will you please eat my ass?”

The submissiveness. Sir. Daddy.

It sparked something inside The Big, Bad Punisher that made him not want to drag this out any longer. But to get inside The Devil of Hell's Kitchen as quickly as humanly possible.

As Daredevil thought daddy was going too far & that maybe he didn’t even consider Frank’s past, The Punisher removed his finger to place his face in between Daredevil’s ass cheeks and started licking the red, hungry hole. 

The feeling of Frank's stubble and his hot, wet tongue felt like heaven to Daredevil. 

A devil experiencing heaven. How ironic, Daredevil thought to himself.

That night, The Punisher found out he loved to eat Daredevil’s ass. How clean it was and how Matt’s ass hair felt on his face. Daredevil’s ass tasted like salt. Probably sweaty from running from rooftop to rooftop in the hot summer night. Despite the moans that clearly showed Daredevil enjoying this, it was time for something different.

“My turn, princess,” The Punisher said into Daredevil’s asshole.

Took a moment for Matt to register what Frank was saying but figured it out.

“Yes, sir.”

The Punisher got his face out of Daredevil’s rimmed out ass to stand up straight, turned around and started unbuckling his pants. Frank dropped his black pants to reveal a lightly tanned, smooth, muscular ass. Matt obviously couldn’t appreciate the view but his super senses already had him smelling & tasting the sweat & salt produced by Frank’s sweaty ass running from rooftop to rooftop in the night.

Absouletly fucking delicious, Matt thought.

Daredevil on his knees, came closer to The Punisher’s exposed ass. Frank stood but arched his back for the right angle and put his hand on top of Daredevil’s helmet to guide him. Daredevil put both his hands on Punisher's ass cheeks to spread them and shoved his face into The Punisher's ass to start rimming.

Frank started moaning, “Yeah, good boy... Eat daddy’s hole.”

The approval got Matt’s dick leaking, now fully aware of how trapped his manhood has been. The Punisher liked the sight of Matt Murdock with his Daredevil mask on and face buried in between his ass cheeks, so eager for approval. 

“Ok, princess. We're gonna try somethin’ different.”

The Punisher backed his ass away from Daredevil's face and turned around, pulled out his own hard & erect manhood. 

“Daddy’s gonna fuck that pretty, little mouth now. Alright, boy?”

Daredevil could tell how big and long The Punisher's cock was with his own super senses. Made his mouth water. Daredevil finally took his own erection out of his suit.

The Punisher exclaimed, “Hey!” He leaned down to flick at Daredevil’s exposed cockhead hard with his thumb and index finger.

Daredevil shouted from the pain before a hand wrapped his jaw and mouth.

“You don’t do anything without daddy’s permission! Do you understand me!? YOU ARE NOT IN CHARGE HERE!”

The yelling. The pain & irritated skin of his cock. The domination. Daredevil didn't care if the innocent people of Hell’s Kitchen heard or even saw them together in this graphic, sexual scene. This was Matt Murdock's wet dream come to life.

“Yes, daddy. I’m so sorry, sir”

“Make it up to me, boy.”

The Punisher put his dick in his own hand and proceeded to put it in Daredevil’s mouth. 

He may be an altar boy, but if he gives amazing head.

Frank leaned his head back, moaning as Daredevil bobbed up and down on his manhood. Frank looked back down to look at Matt in his Daredevil mask with the red eyes & horns, suck cock like a champion. No gagging and no teeth.

He’s done this before, many times. The thought made Frank's cock that much harder.

The Punisher grabbed the top of Daredevil’s helmet harder and started to fuck inside his mouth.

Still no teeth, still no gagging. Red was built for this.

“That's right, son. Daddy’s almost there.”

Semen started building up into The Punisher’s manhood before squirting down Daredevil's mouth and throat.

Matt didn’t spit any of Frank's cum out and looked up with the white substance all over his beautiful, red lips.

Daredevil leaned his head back, placing both his hands behind his back for balance as he continued to stay kneeled.

He yelled while trying to stick his erection even further out, “Daddy, I’m so hard! Can I touch myself now?!” 

Frank looked down to see Matt’s hard cock, red and unattended. The Punisher raised his foot up to rub lightly at Daredevil's manhood with his boot. Daredevil thought he was about to start cumming simply from the small friction. 

“Better yet, let me do you one better… for being such a good boy.”

The Punisher placed his hand gently on Daredevil's chest. Frank's hand over the DD symbol, guided Matt to lay down flat against the rooftop. Hard cock stood out as it was the only body part not covered in the Daredevil suit.

The Punisher kneeled with one knee. His own cum covered cock hanging out, soft but still big. And grabbed at Daredevil's so swollen cock.

“Does that feel good, son? Is daddy making you feel good?”

Daredevil moaning was a positive response. The stroking of his badly unattended cock with also being called son. Matt was done.

He started squirting into The Punisher’s fist while moaning through his orgasm. White, hot cum all over his fist as he gave Daredevil a few more strokes. Once Matt was completely empty of cum and a breathing mess, Frank started to suck the cum off his thumb and other fingers. 

“Nasty fucker,” Daredevil chuckled through heavy breathes.

The Punisher stopped his suckling, “Oh, you think that’s nasty?”

Frank stood straight up with an evil grin. “Try this.”

He aimed his unwiped cock towards Matt’s face as Matt sat up, “Frank, what are you-”

And it started. The Punisher started pissing in Daredevil’s face. 

This fucker keeps getting better and better, Matt thought.

Daredevil leaned his head back, opened his mouth wide and started taking Frank Castle’s hot and clear piss into his mouth.

When The Big, Bad Punisher was done relieving himself all over The Devil of Hell’s Kitchen, Daredevil noticed he himself had to piss as well. Oh well, the suit was already ruined and it was important to piss after sex. Even if he didn't make it to a bathroom. 

Daredevil, continued sitting up, aimed his cock and started shooting his own hot, clear piss into his own mouth and on his suit. 

“Beautiful view,” The Punisher said while watching this scene happen right in front of him. 

Once done relieving himself as well, Daredevil looked around to see his and The Punisher’s piss all over Matt and throughout the rooftop. 

Daredevil looked up and smiled with cum & piss all over his mask & mouth. 

“Did I do good, dad?”

The Punisher looked down proudly, leaned down to meet Daredevil's face. “You did very good, son”

Daredevil and The Punisher started passionately kissing. Frank’s clean lips met Matt’s cum and piss covered ones.

The Punisher pulled back. 

“See you around, Red.” 

Frank instantly started running in the opposite direction, disappearing from the rooftop. Matt didn't even think Frank bothered to tuck himself back in his pants. Guessed Frank just started running, cock swinging, into the night.

The devil couldn’t believe it. His cock was still hurting from being flicked at and still had his own semen on it. Had the taste of Frank Castle’s semen on his tongue and lips. Salty. And was sitting with his bare ass out on a dirty rooftop, covered in both his and The Punisher’s urine. 

Matt got up, tucked himself back into his pants and buckled, then Daredevil went off into the night. He was hoping for more rooftop fun with The Punisher in the near future.

**Author's Note:**

> Love this ship so much so I thought of writing my own pornography for them! If anyone actually enjoys this I'll do more in the near future. 
> 
> Also please sign these petitions so we can maybe get Daredevil s4 & The Punisher s3:
> 
> #SaveDaredevil: https://www.savedaredevil.com/
> 
> #SavePunisher: https://www.change.org/p/save-the-punisher-savepunisher


End file.
